


Loki suicide fic

by TrustNo1 (TheIronAmerican)



Category: Thor movies
Genre: Angst, Cutting, M/M, Suicide, Thorki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIronAmerican/pseuds/TrustNo1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trigger warning: self-injury<br/>Suicidal Loki.<br/>Mentions of thorki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki suicide fic

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic so please don't judge too hard. Please, give suggestions, ideas, comments and tell me how I could be better!  
> Yes, I know, cliche topic, but I wanted to start with something easy.

Loki hissed as he felt the cold steel dig into the skin of forearm. He dragged the blade through the skin, flinching as it tore at the skin. But it felt good. Too good.  
Some days, the dark crimson liquid and the pain were the only things reminding him that he was alive.  
That, and the sadness. Most days, Loki only felt empty. Empty and surreal, inhuman.  
He tilted his head up towards the ceiling, a bitter smile twisting his scarred lips. He knew they all hated him. They had always seen him as the lesser, the weaker, in this land where brawn was valued over brains and not wielding a sword was seen as cowardly. Yes, he was an outsider. And they all rejected him for it. Especially the ones whose opinions mattered the most, like Thor.  
Loki thought back to the day he and Thor had been told that Loki was adopted. He had already known this, pieced together bits of rumor and whispers of the palace servants. And then it had all made sense, Odin's favoritism of Thor, Frigga's constant worrying about him fitting in, and his feelings for Thor, his brother, or so he had thought. But on that day, Thor had been surprised. And Loki still rembered the words Thor had spoken that day, a weak attempt at comfort and support,  
"Don't worry Loki, to me you'll always be my brother".  
And Loki had fled the room at these words, and as he wiped away the tears he wondered why he had ever thought that Thor would ever put up with him as more than a brother. No, even at sixteen, there were far more beautiful, talented, accomplished asgardians who were equally willing to sleep with Thor. Why on earth would he ever choose the love of an ugly, worthless jotunn who didn't fit in, over the adoration of these beautiful people?  
Now Loki continued to smile at the ceiling. He was bitter, frustrated with the cards that fate had dealt him, but also angry at himself. He was worthless, yes, he didn't deserve to be alive.  
Maybe he should just take his life and have it done and over with.  
With that he took the knife and started slicing deeper, vicious red pouring from the gashes and the pain that was better than any drug because he felt oh so alive!  
And as his vision faded slowly, the black creeping in from the corners, Loki was laughing. the harsh, bitter laugh echoed off the walls, and that was the last thing alike heard, his own laughter, before blacking out completely.


End file.
